


Gravitational Love

by LNZetsumei, lokesurie



Series: Slime AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crack Treated Seriously, Daisy is a good older sister, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Hunter!Green, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, Nini ily for putting up with me, Power Couple, Shapeshifting, Slime!Red, This time I have a beta so fear me, Too Lazy To Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, french speaking Green need I say more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie
Summary: Green had been retired from his life as an active Hunter for well over 7 years. But one day during a mission in Kalos , he stumbles upon a group of thugs bullying a defenseless slime. And once the slime is rescued, Green finds himself unwilling to part with the cute little thing who turns red whenever he sees him.“Then how about if I give you a name?” Green suggests and he can see the slime’s mood improve. “How about ‘Red’?"Red beams and Green could see that he very much liked that name.What could happen between a Green lost in an emotional turmoil over his desire to protect the shapeshifting slime and a carefree Red with a mystery-shrouded background ?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Slime AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781089
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Slime AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> French by @lokesurie
> 
> People in reguri server enabled me a little too much, but I love y'all to pieces I stg I'll take a bullet for each one of you and you can't say no.

‘There should be a line between poking-fun and plain abuse’ is the only thing running through Green’s head as he roams a dark alley in the start of winter. A few meters away from him stand three teenagers laughing at something that Green could not quite see. However, the distressed, pained noises that seem to come after each stomp are enough to tell him that he should intervene.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? [What the hell are you doing?]” Green asks.

He strides closer, up to the point that one of them feels the need to stand in front of him while firmly gripping Green’s shoulder, creasing his suit in the process. The man leans in, a smug grin on his face.

“Listen here pretty face, why don’t you just beat it and pretend you didn't see anything, huh?”   


Green pulls at his scarf, bringing it up to cover his nose from the scent of cheap alcohol and the migraine-inducing cologne oozing out from the burly man. From the sound of it, there’s not a remote hint of French in the drunken man’s accent. Probably tourists. With a muffled voice, Green asks :

“What were you guys doing?”

At this, the three of them break out in a laugh, and move away from what they were just beating to surround their newfound prey.

“You should be shaking in your boots, you’ve just lost your chance to get away from here unscathed, kid. But you look pretty well-off, it’d be easy for you to compensate us. Right?”   


Ignoring the man’s shit-eating grin and his inability to answer the question he just asked for a second time, Green looks past him and settles his stare down on several crumpled cardboard boxes. The streetlights were just bright enough for him to notice something dripping in pink, a sort of almost reddish thick liquid with the consistency of liquefied dough.

Despite the man applying his strength on Green’s shoulder to the point of his veins flexing, he still could not push Green to drop on his knees.

“What’s taking you so long? Just drop him!” The beanie-wearing guy’s friend says, arms crossed, swaying, and face flushed from liquor consumption.  
  
Green wraps his fingers around the burly man’s wrist and what follows is a series of incoherent, ear-straining wails from the man who’s trying to pull his hand away from the seemingly harmless but actually bone-crushing grip. His two friends rush in to help, sobered up by their friend’s agony. Green grabs the beanie-wearing guy by the front of his shirt and slams his head against his screaming friend. T he impact offers relief for Green’s eardrums, for the obnoxious screaming stops when the two fall onto the wet pavement.

Taking a step back to avoid a poorly aimed punch, Green strikes the last one behind the neck, letting the guy drop onto his friends.

Stepping over the pile, Green kneels in front of a small moving jelly-like creature backed up against the wall next to the cardboard boxes. It appears to be a slime - one that the trio was beating earlier.

What is a slime doing in Lumiose?

Green removes his scarf and shapes it to form a makeshift nest to put the slime in.

“Come on little guy.” He tries, leaning closer to scoop him into his hands, careful to avoid glass shards.   


The poor thing is just as big as his palm now, and it’s quivering. Green finds himself hoping for the slime’s main body to not suffer from too much damage.

He places it into the makeshift nest, bundling him up the best he can, before holding him in his arms. The slime peers from where the scarf couldn’t quite meet, struggling to keep his charcoal-colored eyes open. Green smiles down at him as he runs, his breath turning into puffs of white mist.

“You’re going to be okay.”

And perhaps that reassurance is all the little thing needs, because he slides further into the scarf to cover himself up.

“The nearest specialist treatment center…”

Stopping to catch his breath, Green fishes his phone out of his pocket to look at the city district’s map. A lot had changed since he last visited, but the clear lack of treatment centers for monsters was still an issue. Green softly pats the scarf when he hears the slime’s soft and pained whine — a quite odd sound since slimes didn’t really have a voice and just made noises that were usually not even obvious to the ear.

Checking the time on his watch, Green hastens his pace. As there was no treatment center and he had to attend a mission in this district soon, he had no choice but to go to a nearby clinic — by running, the apparent hellish traffic state making any attempt to hail a cab useless.

As he pushes the clinic door open, a familiar childlike face and a mop of dark green hair behind the counter catches his attention.

“Wally?”   


Wally pauses his conversation with the receptionist, his pale blue eyes widening in surprise — though not for long : they quickly shift to worry when he takes notice of how unprotected his senior is from the cold, of the thin layer of sweat on his forehead, and of his heavy breathing. The greenette puts the documents he was just reviewing away, not bothering to switch language as he approaches the man, almost bumping on the side of the reception desk on his way to greet him.

“Monsieur Green? Quel est le problème, vous êtes malade? [Sir Green? What’s the problem, are you ill?]”   


“Non, mais j'aimerais que tu examines un peu ce petit bonhomme. [No, but I'd like you to check this little guy.]” Green gestures at the bundled scarf he is carrying in his arms, from which he hadn’t heard since halfway to the clinic — a fact that was worrying him quite a bit. “On dirait qu'il ne va pas très bien. [He seems to be in a bad condition.]”   


“Oui, bien-sûr. [Yes, of course.]”

Wally ushers Green into the clinic and leads him to one of the rooms.

While the clinic didn’t usually treat monsters, Wally had experiences from working with Lyra, a member of Green’s medical team. He used to find it quite strange that one of their training requirements was to learn about a basic aid-kit for monsters, but once he realized that Green’s organization did more than put a leash on hunters and monsters, he understood that things weren’t always as black and white as one thought them to be. Weaker monsters tended to have an unfortunate fate, seeing as they sometimes were used as exotic pet or were experimented on…   


And although that applied to all weaker creatures, there were no laws strictly forbidding the use of monsters in such ways — unlike regular animals. Thus, the punishments for committers of such crimes majorly differed from the ones depending on stricter and more solid protection laws.   


They would encounter wrongly-treated monsters and it would be up to them to care for those until specialists arrived.   


“How is his condition?”   


“Slimes regenerate quite fast so he should be fine after he digests some nutrition and medicine, if there’s no other complication. But Sir Green, why did you bring him here?”   


“I still have something to do around here and I can’t leave the district, so I just brought him to the nearest clinic to see if I could patch him up myself.” Green pauses, then proceeds. “I didn’t know you opened up a clinic here, your French is getting better. It’s only been a year and a half.”   


Wally rubs the back of his neck, flustered by the compliment.

“Thank you.”   


Green sits up, fixing his suit as he approaches the table to take a closer look at the slime, who’s now laying inside a cotton-padded jar, sleeping comfortably, as if he was on clouds. 

“Might I trouble you and ask you to keep an eye on the little fella for a few hours? I’ll take him to a specialist once my mission is over.”   


“Yes, of course!”

  
  



	2. Copper Nightclub

Questionable music choices and bright, flickering, eyesoring lights like a drugged up, painted firefly. Written in neon is Copper Nightclub, in one of Lumiose’s busiest district where night-life is always at an all-time high, inside a rather simple looking office room. With a gloved hand Green bumps up the half-framed glasses he’s wearing, while his emerald-colored hues focus on the dark, printed letters of the file he’s holding in his other hand.   


Green leans back against a black leather sofa, one leg crossed over the other. The door swings open and a middle-aged man steps in, accompanied by a scantily clad woman. Both of them are so engrossed in their touching of each other and their making-out against the now-closed door that they don’t notice Green is there -- right until a sound of glass against another one reaches their ears.    
  
The man turns around and is greeted with the sight of a stranger sitting on one of his sofa, a hand hovering over an almost empty glass of liquor.    
  
“T’es qui toi?! [Who are you?!]” The man shouts.    
  
Meanwhile, the woman shrieks and hastily puts on her clothes, before making a run for the door and rushing out of the room.   


Green looks up from the papers he was reading, closing the file in his hand and putting it down while the man barrages him with questions on how he was able to sneak into his office and angrily walks toward him once he fixes his tie and suit. Green puts on a smile, taking off his glasses.    
  
“Je suis là car plusieurs rapports indiquent que ces bureaux emploient des mineurs. [I'm here due to several reports of this premise hiring minors.]”   


And that was enough for the man to bite his tongue, expression morphing into one someone walking on thin ice and left without a choice to go left or right would wear. And with a tone majorly different than the one from his earlier outburst, he tries :   
  
“Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur. Il n’y a pas de mineurs ici. Nos règles sont très formelles, nous interdisons aux mineurs de travailler ou d’accéder à nos locaux. [I don't know what you're talking about sir. There are no minors here. Our rules are very strict, we won't allow minors to work or enter our premise.]"   


‘If that was the case then I wouldn’t be here now, would I?’ Green thinks. It’s laughable, really.    
  
“Y compris le Chasseur de rang A qui vous sert apparemment de leader? [Including the A Rank Hunter who's supposed to be your leader?]”   


A visible twitch of his fingers, and a sudden focus on Green after a brief look at the glass of liquor laying on the table.    
  
“Je crois que vous y êtes peut-être un peu allés trop fort avec la bouteille. Nous n’avons aucune affiliation avec les Chasseurs. [I think you have too much to drink sir. We don't have any association under any Hunters.]” The man laughs nervously.    
  
His breathing is lighter now, Green notices. As if the man is afraid that his lies will slip out with every breath he takes.   


Green is downing the rest of his drink when the door slams open.    
  
“Monsieur! On nous attaque! [Sir! We're being raided!]”   


“Quoi ?! [What ?!]”   


Placing the glass down with a clink, Green taps on the corner of the file he was reading earlier.    
  
“D'après les dossiers que j'ai reçus... vous avez aussi des problèmes avec la Team Rocket. L'une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses qu'il soit. Vous ne savez pas très bien mentir monsieur, donc, je vous en prie. Respirez un bon coup, vous allez pas tenir debout bien longtemps sinon. [Based on the files I've received... you have an affliction with team Rocket as well. One of the most dangerous criminal group there is. You're a bad liar sir, so, please. Breathe before you pass out.]”   


The man, seemingly taking Green’s words for a provocation, draws out a gun, releases its lock and aims it at Green, a strange mix of rage and worry displayed on his face -- as if he was the one the gun was pointed at.    
  
Green stands up, clearly unbothered.    
  
“Vous savez, je n'aime vraiment pas qu’on rende ce travail plus difficile qu'il ne devrait l’être. Je ne suis pas cruel, je peux vous épargnez si c’est ce que vous souhaitez. Mais tout dépend de vos preuves. [You know, I really don't like it when someone makes this job harder than it needs to be. I'm not inhumane, if you want mercy I could give you that. Though it depends on what evidence I see.]”   


“Je sais pas qui t’es, mais t’es tombé au mauvais endroit, tu vas pas t’en sortir. [I don't know who you are but you're messing in a tiger's den right now, don't think you can escape.]”    
  
Despite his threatening words, Green can still see the man’s trembling hands, and the emotions - as well as the contemplations on what would happen if he shot - that come off in waves from the man’s head.    


Just as if hearing the man mentioning not knowing who Green was gave him an afterthought, Green covers a cough.    
  
“Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m’en excuse. Je m’appelle Green Oak. [Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Green Oak.]”   
  
Green stands closer now, the distance between them shortened in a blink of an eye. Something has clattered onto the floor.    
  
“Attention avec ces jouets, ils sont dangereux. Evitez-les, vous pourriez blesser quelqu’un. [Please don't play with such dangerous toy. You might hurt someone.]” He continues.   


The man backs away as though he had just been burnt, and trips onto his own foot as his left hand cradles his shaking right hand, on which an imprint of bright red is visible. Mouth gaping like one of a fish out of water, he looks up at Green and Green watches as the hope in the man’s eyes dies out.   


“Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. [You’re under arrest.]” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Si ce n'est qu'un simple raid, pourquoi est-ce que la H.I.F est là? [If this is just a normal raiding mission why is the H.I.F* here?]”

“Soit vous n'avez rien écouté aux directives, soit vous n'avez pas regardé une seule seconde les dossiers qu'on vous a donnés. [Either you did not pay any attention to the briefing, or you completely skipped over the files that had been provided.]”

Green steps down the stairs, scanning over the now less crowded floor.

The music and questionable rave lights have been turned off, much to his relief. He holds out the file he had with him to the officer.

“La H.I.F va surveiller cette zone à cause d'un afflux d'activités criminelles, et pour aider les forces locales. [The H.I.F will be monitoring this district due to the increase in criminal activities and also to aid local forces.]”

“Et vous êtes? [And you are?]” The officer’s eyes narrow.

“Green, c'est moi qui dirige l'équipe de cette mission. Mais puisqu'elle est finie et qu'il n'y a rien eu de très important à signaler, je vais m'en aller, vous pouvez trouver mes coordonnées dans ce dossier si vous avez besoin de me contacter. Assurez-vous de le lire en détails. [Green, I’m in charge of the support squad for this raid. Though now that it’s over and nothing major happened, I’ll be taking my leave, any info you need to contact me is in that file. Make sure to read it thoroughly.]”

Heading out of the club, Green glances down at his watch -- it’s almost two in the morning.

Between flying all the way here for an entire day and immediately having to fix this branch’s mistakes… he really needs to get some shut-eye. Is it just him or is it getting hotter?

“Better not make them wait.”

Green enters the clinic and heads over the room where the slime is.

“Wally, I’m—“

The sound of glass breaking and distressed, strained noises - similar to ones squeaky toys would make - greet him when he pushes the door open. Over in the far corner of the room, Wally stands backed up against the wall, a look of confusion and fear clear on his face, and in front of him is the small, apple-colored-and-sized slime from before. The jar he was placed in before now lies shattered on the floor, right beside the table.

Green’s scarf occupies a space right next to Wally’s foot, and the slime lunges at it, a part of his body sticking to the grey scarf as he pulls it away from a very confused greenette. He drags the piece of cloth over to the other side of the room, under the bed.

Somehow amused by this behavior, Green steps into the room, gesturing at Wally to calm down. What on earth is this slime doing?

“He broke out of the glass and started growling at me when he saw your scarf.” Wally explains, clutching his chest as if his heart is going to pop out of it.

He rips open one of the syringes from its package, while Green kneels down next to the bed to peek under it. The slime is facing him away, cuddled up in the scarf, and his complexion looks a lot paler than before.

“Hey.” Green softly calls.

The slime turns around to look at him, and stares… right until his color changes from pink to light red. He slowly drags himself from under the bed, still wrapped in Green’s scarf. Green takes the scarf-bundled slime in his arms, feeling sorry to see the noticeable shrink in his size - assuredly caused by the repeated beating he took earlier.

Green is about to place him down onto the table so Wally can inject the anesthesia, but when the slime turns around and sees Wally, he whimpers and burrows deeper into Green’s scarf, hiding.

“Hey,” Green tries, peeling a layer of the scarf to see the ball of pale pink slime cowering against his chest. “Wally’s not gonna hurt you.”

The slime peers up at him, his charcoal-colored eyes filled with tears, but not even a second later, he has to cling onto Green’s suit because Green is stumbling down. Wally almost tumbles back when he tries to prevent Green from falling.

“Sir Green ?!”

“I…” Green breathes out, feeling cold and hot at the same time. Is the room spinning?

Wally presses the back of his hand onto the man’s forehead.

“Your temperature is high. Come on, let's lay you down.”

Wally takes Green’s suit jacket off —with the slime still clinging on it, and places it onto the chair, before helping Green to get to the bed.

“Let me guess. You haven’t had any proper rest for quite some time, have you?” Wally sighs, moving around the room to get the necessary items. “Pushing yourself all the time — you haven’t changed at all !” He lets out a groan. “Where do they keep the cooling gel !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *H.I.F stands for Hunters Intervention Force


	4. Chapter 4

The slime nuzzles against Green’s hand, and sadly cooes when Green doesn’t get up. He turns to look at Wally who’s exiting the room, then back at the sleeping human. He wants to do something, he feels he owes it to this person that helped him so much… But what? There is nothing he can do. Discouraged, he stays where he is, right next to Green’s hand.   


When Wally steps back into the room a fair while later, he sees the slime sleeping next to Green, bundled up in his scarf, though half of it is dangling off the side of the bed. When Wally tries to pick him up with the scarf, the pink ball of slime wriggles out, flopping back onto the bed and pressing himself next to Green’s arm. He also tries to expand his body - as if to threaten Wally, and it makes him look like a puffer fish.    
  
The greenette gulps, looking around the room for a bit before giving into the slime’s unspoken demand.    
  
“I can’t let you stay there…” He says, hesitant. “Can you at least stay on the table next to sir Green’s bed? I’ll put the scarf with you.” He tries to reason - and then nearly gets lunged again when he tries to seize the scarf.   


Wally lets out a restrained sigh, eying the syringe as the slime turns away. Feeling something sharp poking into his back, the slime jolts, turning around just in time to see Wally with a now empty syringe. Wally apologizes and takes a step back. It doesn’t take long for the slime to feel woozy, and to eventually fall back to sleep.    
  
To be this resilient to medicine… This thing’s condition must be quite bad.    
  
‘Not that I can do much, I’m not a specialist…’ Wally thinks.    


He searches around the storeroom for something to contain the slime and eventually finds an unused fishbowl. He puts the scarf and the slime in, carefully tucking him in, and places the bowl on the nightstand next to Green’s bed.  


* * *

The very next day, Wally finds the slime out of the bowl, sleeping next to Green while bundled up in the scarf. He wakes up as Wally approaches the bed, puffing up his small body once again. Wally raises his hands, hoping the slime will understand that he means no harm.    
  
“G-good morning.” He stutters. “Can you let me check on sir Green?”   


After a bit of contemplation, the slime calms down. However, he still keeps a close eye on Wally from under the scarf when the greenette checks on Green.    
  
“He seems to have stabilized over the night. Did he wake up before this?”   
  
The slime shakes the upper-part of his body, as to say no.    
  
“You’ve been watching over him all night, haven’t you?” Wally smiles. “But you’re sick too, so you can’t just stay up like that. I brought food, but you have to eat it in the kitchen area so you won’t disturb sir Green.”   


The slime puffs up, shaking a ‘no’ again while sticking close to Green.    
  
“But… sir Green wants you to be healthy again.” Wally tries. “That’s why he brought you here in the first place. If he finds out that you’re not doing what he wants you to do, he will be very upset.”    
  
He usually isn’t really keen on guilt-tripping others, but the slime isn’t gaining anything by refusing to take his medicine and to eat.    
  
His words seem to work, since the slime peeks out to first look at Green, then up at Wally, then back at Green - before he finally inches his way out of the scarf cocoon. He reluctantly lets Wally pick him up and carry him out of the room.

“Here.” Wally opens up some of the food he bought, still leaving some for when Green wakes up.    
  
He sits down, but the slime doesn’t seem interested in joining him as he keeps looking back at the door.    
  
“Sir Green will be fine. It’s just a mild fever, he’s been probably so busy recently that he forgot to take care of himself. Again.” Wally sighs.   
  
He grabs a plate and puts some of the food on it before placing it in front of the slime - who’s now looking up at him in curiosity.   


“You… want to know more? Why?”   


The slime deflates at the question. A little nub extends from him and pokes at the honey fried chicken that Wally bought.    
  
Wally has never met a slime that could understand human language before, so seeing him being all worried about Green is quite interesting. Yet, he still feels that getting him to eat by telling him about Green isn’t really a good solution.    
  
“You don’t have to finish it all, just eat something. How about porridge?”   


The slime shakes his head, sticking the nub his body produced on a piece of chicken he then drags into his body to be digested.   


Wally checks his phone when a ping alerts him he received a message, and gets up.    
  
“Sir Calem is here. I have to go for a bit.”  
  


* * *

  
“No need to make such a fuss.” Green groans, putting an arm over his eyes. “You were supposed to be at Ambrette town.”   
  


“I’ve completed my task there. I was on my way back when Wally called me about you fainting so I stopped by.” Calem says as he sits down next to Green’s bed.    
  
His look could only be described as one a concerned older brother silently scolding his sibling would wear.   
  


“Wally, you betrayed me.” Green huffs.   
  
He puts his arm down as Calem helps him into a sitting position. Wally scratches his cheek.   
  
“Well, it’s in the procedure. I don’t think you should be working for at least a few days, though.”   
  


Green shakes his head.    
  
“I feel better. As you said yourself, I was just a little too tired.”   
  


“Right now that’s not the problem.” Wally crosses his arm. “You might get ill again if you continue like this, and then that would really affect your work.”   
  


* * *

Meanwhile, the slime, who has finally managed to open the kitchen door, tries to find where Green’s room is. He peers in when he finally finds the door which is open, and feels happy upon seeing that Green has woken up. But he deflates when he sees Green holding another human’s hand - a human he hasn’t seen before. Green looks happy…   


* * *

  
For all of his strength, this is a childish game Calem knows he can’t win. Yet, Green and Wally’s continuous bickering wouldn’t stop without it. That’s why he suggests an arm wrestle, Wally and him versus Green. They lose, of course, even though Calem, despite being no hunter, isn’t harmless, and Wally, despite being a doctor and looking quite frail, had trained under Green.   


“See? I’m fine.” Green laughs, letting Calem’s right hand go.    
  
Calem rubs at it. It feels like it has been squished under something heavy. Wally scratches the back of his neck and sighs.    
  
“Fine. Just take your medication on time. Also, it causes drowsiness, so be careful to manage your time so you can take a nap after taking it.”   
  
“I get it, I get it… “ Green says, a bit dismissive. “Where is he?” He then adds.   


“He?” Wally asks, confused. “Oh, the slime? He’s in the kitchen area, he’s still really not well and I don’t even know if he’s eating right now.”   
  
“Why?” Green frowns.   


“He’s worried about you and didn’t want to leave your side. I placed him in that bowl last night.” Wally gestures at the now empty fishbowl that is next to Green’s bed. “But this morning I came in and found him next to you again. Honestly, it was cute. Does he have a name?”   


A name ? Green hadn’t thought of that, especially since he thought he’d only just hand him over to a specialist after this and let them handle this slime case.    
  
“No.” Green replies.   


“He’s an intelligent slime.” Wally sits up. “I bought breakfast for you, I’ll go fetch it and heat it up.”

Wally steps into the kitchen, expecting to see the slime still being here. But to his surprise — he’s gone.    
  
“Huh.”    
  
Wally looks around, from under the table, to the cabinets and nearby rooms, until he finds him tucked between some potted plants in the hallway.    
  
“Hey…” The greenette kneels down. “What are you doing there?”    
  
Wally tries to reach him and scoop him up, but the slime puffs up again, visibly upset about something. Wally lets out a hesitant hum and steps back inside Green’s room.    
  
“Sir, the slime seems to be sulking again.”   


“Where is he?” Green asks, raising a brow.   


“Between the potted plants in the hallway.”   


Green gets out of bed, swaying a little - but he catches himself before he can fall. He gestures at Calem to not help him.    
  
“I’m fine. My legs are just asleep.” Green explains.   
  
He waits a bit, then finally proceeds to follow Wally.    
  
Green checks between the potted plant and rubs the back of his neck.    
  
“I can see you, you know.” He huffs, amused at the slime’s attempt to hide, noticing the tip of the slime’s body from behind the pot.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Did you eat anything?” Green asks, kneeling down and reaching his hand out.   
  
His gaze softens when the slime slowly drags himself out of his hiding spot, looking pitifully sad, his color changing from pale pink to pale red, and his mouth in a pout.   
  
“What’s wrong?” 

The slime does not reply and only climbs onto Green’s palm for Green to take him back to the room.   
  
Once they approach the bed, he latches onto Green’s forearm, distressed. Green sits down and pries the slime off him to put him back into the fishbowl. But this only makes him more upset. The slime clings onto Green’s wrist, quivering and tearing up. Green feels bad, so he lets the slime rest on his lap and pats him gently.   
  
Could he still feel traumatized from last night ? Green had never seen such a behaviour coming from a slime.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Green asks again, but the slime only nuzzles closer to him. 

_“He’s worried about you and didn’t want to leave your side.”_

“Do you have a name?” He asks, and the slime shakes his upper body. “Then how about I give you one?” Green suggests.   
  
He can see the slime’s mood improve.   
  
“How about ‘Red’? Because you always turn to that color when you see me, or… when you’re in a good mood?” 

Red bounces, squeaking happily. 

After that, Green persuades Red to eat, even though he himself has no appetite. Red pushes at Green’s untouched bowl of porridge when he notices that Green isn’t eating, looking up at him in distress. With his elbow on the table’s surface and his chin resting on his hand, Green smiles down at Red. And he watches as Red reddens and wobbles like a jell’o.   
  
They finish their food, Wally reminds Green to take his medications on time and as Wally accompanies Green and Red to the door, Red becomes distressed once more, huddling deeper into the scarf he is once again carried in. 

“He doesn’t seem to like me.” Calem points out, opening the car door for Green.

“Perhaps he does not like new people.” Green guesses, getting in and placing the scarf on the seat next to him.  
  
Red peers from the grey scarf to stare up at Green as the brunet puts his seatbelt on. Green scoops the bundle of scarf again and places it on his lap as Calem drives off.   
  
Calem glances at the rearview window, and notices his boss fell asleep. He was such a workaholic -- and it was starting to get really worrying.  
  


* * *

  
“Sir Green.” Calem softly calls, shaking Green’s shoulder once they arrive at Green’s mansion.   
  
Green stirs awake with a tired sigh, and gets out while holding the bundle of scarf.   
  
“Should I hold him?” Calem asks, closing the car door behind Green. 

“He’ll riot, can you manage that?”

“I can try.”

Green contemplates on Calem’s suggestion, looking down at Red in his arms who is giving him the puppy look again. And making small distressed noises. Green pats him and hands him over to Calem.   
  
“Be good, Red.”   
  
The door opens and Green steps in, not really expecting the lines of butlers and maids that greet him. Green dismisses them by telling them to go do their own work, before going upstairs. Calem waits in the living room with Red - who keeps making distressed noises at him. He places Red on the coffee table, and oval charcoal-colored eyes glare back at him from under the scarf.   
  
“May I ask what makes you so uneasy?” 

Red hisses.

“Well, I know that I’m the cause of your uneasiness, however, I’d like to know the reason.”

There is no reply from Red, and Calem can only guess that the slime is sulking because he doesn’t have a real answer.   
  
Calem reaches into his pocket and takes out a piece of candy, placing it in front of the cocoon of sulky slime. Red peeks out, eying the candy, and Calem pushes it closer. The pink slime inches out in apprehension, withdrawing back into the scarf like a turtle with its shell whenever he hears a noise - but eventually, he gets out and pokes at the candy with his tiny little nub.

The piece of candy rolls across the table and Red chases after it, tapping at its round form. He stops when a maid approaches them with a tray of coffee and snacks and places the candy back onto the table, stepping away afterward. Red presses one side of the wrapper with his little nub, repeatedly hitting the piece of candy on the table’s surface. The candy inside pops out and plops into Calem’s coffee, right after bouncing off a bowl of fruits on the table.

Red deflates.

Calem takes out another piece of candy, this time unwrapping it before giving it to Red. The slime looks up at him and carefully reaches up for it, stucks his little nub onto the candy, and puts it into his mouth. Meanwhile, Calem fishes out the candy that fell into his coffee with a little spoon.  
  


* * *

A bit later, Green comes down, slowing his steps on the stairs when he sees Red happily munching on some snacks, empty candy wrappers surrounding him.   
  
“You bribed him.” Green accuses, tossing a messenger bag at Calem who catches it with ease. 

He walks over to them, feeling refreshed after a bath and a change of suit.  
  
“You really turn red when you see me.” He comments, watching as Red becomes as red as an apple once again.   
  
Green rakes his fingers through his hair and it smoothly settles back into place. 

“Sir Green, are you sure to feel well enough to resume working?”

“As Wally said, it is just fatigue. I’ve rested, it’ll be fine.”

Calem lets out a resigned sigh. It’s specifically because of this fatigue that Green should rest more, though once Green sets his mind on something, it's completely useless to try to reason him.   
  
Green scoops Red up and pats him while he makes his way towards the front door.   
  
“You’re still the size of an apple. It must be pretty rough for you. Let’s take you to a specialist, okay?” 

Red whines, pressing his body flat onto Green’s palm.   
  
“You’re unwell, don’t be stubborn.” 

Calem, who was following behind, could only shake his head at his boss’s words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by Lokesurie

There is no shortage of people with excellent gravitational pull, be it because of their personality or simply their appearance and that in of itself are both a curse and a blessing. And as he crosses the lobby, the soles of his shoes quiet on the polished tiled floor as they somehow usually are - he wonders which one will apply to him more this time.

“Je suis là pour voir Mr. Alexandre. [I'm here to see Mr. Alexandre.]”

The receptionist lifts her head to greet the newcomer but fails to find her voice when shimmering emerald hues lock straight into hers. Next to her, her senior colleague stands up.  
  
“Mr. Alexandre est en réunion pour le moment, avez-vous rendez-vous ? Puis-je avoir un nom? [Mr. Alexandre is in a meeting right now, do you have an appointment? May I have your name?]

“Green Oak.”

He nods, typing the name into the query box.  
  
“Veuillez patienter un instant. [Please wait a moment]” Clicking on the provided information he then continues. “Pardon monsieur. J’informe Mr. Alexandre de votre arrivée de ce pas. [I'm sorry sir. I will inform Mr. Alexandre right away.]”

“Pas besoin. Faites-moi juste signe quand sa réunion sera finie. Je peux attendre. [ No need. Just inform me when his meeting is over. I can wait.]”  
  
He spares a thoughtful glance to a random corner of the lobby for the sake of the two young receptionists to take a breather before he continues.  
  
“Je voulais aussi vous demander, où se trouve le laboratoire? [I have something to ask, where is the lab?]”

Straightening his back after a slight bow, the receptionist greets him once more with a well-practiced smile.  
  
“J’appelle un vigil pour qu’on vous accompagne, monsieur- [I’ll have the guard escort you sir—]”

Right then, a woman’s voice rings next to Green, accompanied by an unneeded warmth cradling his right arm.  
  
“Je m’en charge. [I'll do it.]” She says, full of vigor, eyelids fluttering beneath blonde bangs - though unnoticed by the person of her attention. “T’es nouveau? Je te fais visiter! [Are you new? I'll show you around!]”

“Mademoiselle Evaline. C’est—[Miss Evaline, he’s—]“

A tap of her heels against the tiled floor shuts up the receptionist, and she eyes him down from the corner of her sky blue eyes. Then as if nothing of this happened, she tilts her head up at Green.  
  
“Allez, viens! [Come on!]” Though her smile is reflected in his emerald hues, there is none reflecting back in her blue ones.

A gentle tug from the arm she’s holding makes her blink. She childishly tilts her head as she holds him tighter, her breasts pushing up against his arm. Only then does she finally receive a response from him.

“Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous retirer vos mains? [My apologies. But can you remove your hands from me?]”

She flutters her eyelashes and an enticing smile dances up her lips. “T’es timide? [Are you shy?]” She coos. “T’inquiète, personne osera te faire du mal avec moi dans les parages. [Don't worry, no one will dare talk bad about you when I'm around.]”

“Evaline Vonmer, la plus jeune des Vonmer. [Evaline Vonmer, youngest daughter of the Vonmer family.]” He spares her a look of acknowledgment.  
  
A hand placed over hers, as elicit as it would have been for her, he only wraps his fingers around her covered wrist to push her hand down.

“Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me toucher comme bon vous semble. Retirez vos mains, s’il-vous-plaît. [I'm well aware of who you are. However, that does not give you the right to touch me as you please. If you may, please release my arm.]”

“Bon d’accord. [Fine, fine.]” She whines.  
  
Defeated, she releases him, taking a step back to fix her appearance. With her curled blond hair, light blue blouse and frilly mini skirt, she looks even more like a doll when she clasps her hands together. Childishly crossing her arms after flipping her ponytail behind her, she huffs and turns around.  
  
“C’était le laboratoire que tu cherchais c’est ça ? Viens avec moi. [The lab was it? Come with me.]”

* * *

“Bah alors, t’as perdu ta langue ? [You’re awfully quiet,]” She says with a playful sharp tone.  
  
She twirls a lock of her hair around her fingers as she leads them to another building through an archway, the glass walls proving to be an excellent opportunity for them to lay their eyes on the well-tended inner courtyard between the two buildings, with multicolored rose hedges, a large fountain in the middle and small rivers of water flowing with decorative fishes swimming inside the clear water.

Pinching at a strand of her hair upon his lack of answer, she comes to an abrupt stop with a rather harsh hit of her heels against the floor, now looking over her shoulder at the man.

“Green Oak, c’est pas parce que t’es plus ou moins quelqu’un que tu peux te comporter comme ça avec moi. Souviens-toi d’où t’es, c’est pas le Japon ici, si on doit en venir à qui a le plus d’influence, c’est moi qui gagne. [Green Oak, just because you have status does not mean you can be rude toward me. Remember where you are; this isn’t Japan, when it comes to influence, I won’t lose.]”

“Souvenez-vous d’où vous êtes. [Remember where you are.]” Green spares her charade a nonchalant smile, stepping past her without a hint of rush and she finds herself unable to look away, caught once more in his gravitational pull like that of a plant that longs to touch the sun. “Redites ça encore, mais pour vous cette fois-ci, Mademoiselle Evaline. Merci de m’avoir guidé, je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir trouver le laboratoire par moi-même maintenant.” [Repeat that once more, but to yourself. Miss Evaline. Thank you for guiding me, I’m sure I will be able to find the lab on my own now.]” 

She grits her teeth and can only breathe again when the man is no longer within her sight, his back disappearing when he passes the double doors. Creasing the hem of her blouse in her palm in the silent rage of her defeat, Evaline tears a hole with her glare at the innocent doors.

“Pas grave… [No matter…]”A thoughtful sigh, the tip of her fingers brushing against her pink lips, decorated nails glimmering in the same color as her lusty gaze. “J’aimerais bien voir combien de temps ça va durer, ta “fierté” de mes deux. [I’d like to see how long you will hold on to that so called ‘pride’.]” After all…

“Les hommes ne sont tous que des bêtes. [All men are beasts.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINI ILY TAKE ALL MY LOVE AAAAAAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IT'S ME NINI I'M TAKING OVER TODAY (ironically in a chapter without any French in it but well)  
> I'm but a mere beta so give Zetsu all the love thank you very much <3  
> hope you'll enjoy !

The silence in the rather lavish office room only finds itself disturbed by the hums of the air conditioner, along with the occasional sound of some paper being flipped. The thick, dark coffee leaves a bitter but still refreshing taste in his mouth.

“Coffee in the afternoon? You never change.”

Green lets out a huff of amusement at the words that were just spoken in fluent japanese. He stands up, just as a sharp-looking elderly man enters the room.   
  
“Mr. Alexandre.” Green greets with a slight bow. 

Alexandre sighs and heads for the coffee table Green stands next to. He gestures for the young man to sit down.   
  
“My boy, how many times have I told you to not be so formal with me ?” He pats Green’s shoulder -- perhaps a little stronger than needed, as Green stumbles forward, his leg hitting the coffee table in the process. 

“Oh, too hard? Sorry. Are you feeling unwell? You usually don’t topple easily.”

Green shakes his head, sitting down and rubbing the sore spot on his leg, while Alexandre moves around the table to settle himself on the sofa opposite to Green.   
  
“It’s good that you’re putting so much effort into this, but don’t neglect your health.” 

“You’re just like Gramps, you worry too much.”

“Now now.” Alexandre says. “It’s normal for me to worry about you, you’re like my son.” 

He sighs wearily, lighting up a cigar. 

“If only my son were more like you. That boy does nothing but to spend money and flirt with women.” He shakes his head. “I’ve talked to him so many times but nothing gets through that thick skull of his.”

“You say that, yet Father said you were quite the player too back in the days. Right until your wife snagged you, anyway.”

“Back in the days? Boy, I’m still capable of wooing people even at this age.” He laughs. “Ah. Yes, speaking of partners. How about you? You’re twenty-three now Green, and if I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up. It’s a fine age to look for someone to settle down with.”

“Settle down with?” Green ponders after a sip of coffee. “How does it feel? When you settle down with someone? Do you feel confined? Or content?”

“It’s something… you can’t really explain, Green. Look for someone who cares for you, who you feel comfortable with. Though sometimes the person you may fall in love with, you might not start on the right foot with them.” Alexandre thinks for a moment before continuing. “After all these years — don’t you have someone close to you? A woman you feel comfortable around? Or… a man, if you swing that way, of course?”

“I’ve never really dealt with this sort of feelings.”

“Because you’re too busy with work.” The old man sighs. “You never showed any interest except for your work, Green, and I worry about that. Take some time off, visit your family and just relax for a bit of time. Trust me, the organization won’t collapse if you take some time off. But you might if you don’t.”

“Sounds an awful lot like a threat.” Green blurts out and Alexandre laughs.

“It might be son, it might be.”

“I know you have a packed schedule, so let’s start on why I came to Kalos.”

“Yes, yes let us. You’ve talked a bit about it in the email you sent me. But, Kalos is still a part of your jurisdiction. So you don’t need my approval to do your duties here, Green.”

Sliding over a file across the table, Green flashes a smile.   
  
“I mainly control the area around Japan, but you’re right, I don’t particularly need anyone’s approval. However, this is to minimize conflicts among members who might disagree with me. It’s unavoidable since on publicly available papers Kalos is under your jurisdiction. I don’t think they’ll take my orders seriously if I don’t have the Kalos badge and license renewed with your specific seal of approval.” 

“But who doesn’t shiver at the sound of your name? I think they’ll take you more than seriously if you order them properly. After all, you were known as the Reaper during your hunting days. What monsters and hunters couldn’t you defeat?”

“My official ranking and abilities may have been at the top, but that alone won’t convince people to do what I say, and tyranny is not something I strive for. Plus I feel like I’ve gotten rusty at fighting because of all the paperwork I have to do.”

“Oh, nonsense.” Alexandre laughs, leaning against the leather sofa while skimming through the file Green gave him. “You’re as modest as ever. But if you really think that way, pay the training ground a little visit, I’m sure the recruits there will be happy.”

“Are you telling me to bully them?”  
  
“That might be a good change of pace for them.”  
  
“You think too highly of me.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t need me to go with you, Sir?” Calem inquires, opening the car door for Green.   
  
Green pats his shoulder before getting in. 

“I need you to stay here to look after Red and keep him safe. If he wakes up and sees we’re not by his side, he’ll think we have abandoned him, and it’ll be a horrendous feeling considering what he just went through the night before.”

“I understand.”

As the car drives off, Calem retreats into the building, unable to not cast a worried look over his shoulder. He certainly didn’t have the authority to keep Green away from his duties, but still…   
  
“At this rate, won’t he collapse?”

Choosing to push his worries at the back of his head for now, as he’s always done so far, Calem focuses back on his task : keeping an eye on Red, and keeping him company in the room he’s being treated in.

Red got placed into a glass box on a table in the middle of the room. As he had to undergo some minor surgeries earlier, he is now sleeping on a little bed inside the box. The glass is a little foggy though, seeing as they have to keep him in a damp temperature to prevent him from drying out.

Slimes usually absorb nutrients in a dozen of seconds when they digest food. Yet, in Red’s case, it takes a dozen of minutes.   
  
To say Red’s condition was beyond critical would be an understatement.   
  
But they still had to wait for the full report before doing anything else, since it was hard to tell what would be wrong with a slime’s condition without a proper analysis. It shouldn’t take too long though, thankfully. They’ll be able to receive it in a few hours - if not by tonight. 

Calem sits down on one of the sofas, already growing accustomed to the beeping sounds of the monitors as he turns on his laptop and begins working.

The next few hours go by as quietly as they possibly can. Red doesn’t wake up, but his vital readings stay stable. When 6PM nears, a nurse comes by to tell him visiting hours are almost over. Calem nods and packs up, pausing to take his phone out when he hears the ding of a notification. It’s a message from Green, informing him that there will be someone to switch places with him to look after Red.

* * *

_[ **From** : Calem _

_**To:** Green _

_**Subject** : _

_**Text** : I understand.] _   
  
Green flips his phone close and slides it back into his pocket. Knowing that Red is still safe puts him at ease, but Red’s health report not being out worries him still.   
  
An empty soda can finds itself crushed under Green’s boots as he shines his flashlight around the dark cave. Some people apparently live in the decently sized cavern, if the tables, sleeping bags and crates are anything to go by.

It seems that they can still go deeper, but based on the information they’ve received, this should be the correct place. Green warns the officers that are with him to not wander further into the tunnel. They’re dealing with escapees from Kanto -- rank A latent criminals.   
  
Green would have investigated alone but he still doesn’t have the official license to do so in Kalos, so for the time being, his area of investigation is still quite limited.  
  
Just as they are about to head back out, a hissing sound makes itself heard from the depth of the cave - and before they can even react, a loud boom resounds and the ground beneath them cave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally in love with Green! ALSO WHAT!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!


End file.
